A Surprising Transformation
by Bore Ragnarok
Summary: Jake was a 24 year old stoner who never had done anything with his life, but when one day he dies in an unfortunate accident, Jake wakes up to find himself a cat. When he's taken in by ShadowClan he is widely distrusted, but maybe this unorthodox warrior can be enough to save the clan from betrayal.


Jake was your average stoner. He was around 24 years old and had a mess of greasy black hair that he used to cover his red eyes and dirty face. When he wasn't high, he was sleeping on an old couch in the run down house he and his junkie 'friends' lived in. He barely ate enough to keep alive or worked enough to get much money, and he knew his life was going downhill fast. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Then one night, as Jake lay back on that old couch in that rundown old house, a miracle happened. Not your traditional miracle, where the crippled child realizes she can walk again, or the soldier manages to come back from an impossible situation, but a miracle nonetheless. As Jake slept, a burning cigarette fell out of his hand and onto the floor, where it landed among a pile of old newspapers. A flame began to grow steadily into a roaring fire that burned down the house to ash.

Nothing remained. When the fire department looked through the wreckage the next morning, they found a lot of things, but they didn't find Jake. It was as if his body disappeared.

Jake awoke in a starlit forest. The trees slowly swayed their branches in the wind and the full moon floated high above in the sky. Jake stood and looked around. _This is some trip, _he thought to himself_, if only they all felt like this._ A strange voice filled Jake's head.

"Welcome, traveler" the mysterious voice said mystically. It seemed to be omnipotent and came from all around him. _This took a turn for the weird. Oh well, may as well ride it out._

"You are not hallucinating, Jake. What you see is real." The voice announced and Jake laughed in shock. "We have given you a second chance. See to it that you use it wisely".

"Use it wisely…" the voice slowly became many, and soon it seemed as though hundreds of voices now filled Jake's head. As he looked around he saw the starry outlines of roe after row of cats, all chanting the same three words until suddenly his vision went dark.

When Jake opened his eyes again, he was in a dark pine forest. The trees stretched up far above his head and layers of pine needles covered the ground. _Damn_ Jake thought, _I was so out of it that I wandered into a forest. Not good. I might be late for work!_ Jake looked up to the sun, noticing that the tops of the trees seemed farther away than usual, but he dismissed it as a side effect of what he'd shot up last night.

Judging by the sun, it looked to be about ten o' clock. "Damn" he muttered aloud, "I am definitely late for work". He took a step forward and immediately faceplanted into the ground. He quickly sprung back to his feet, spitting pine needles on of his mouth. He went to rub his hand across his face to remove the remaining needles that he was sure still clung to his face when he froze.

He no longer had a hand, it had been replaced with a paw. A cat's paw! _Oh, no no no no no! _He thought, _this goddamn trip just won't end! I just want to wake up._

Jake stumbled around for a bit muttering to himself "Wake up! Wake up!"

He stumbled over his own tail and crashed facefirst into a tree, pain filling his entire body. It was at this point that he realized that he could actually hear mice burrowing among the roots of the tree as they tried to flee the cat that stood above them. His head shot up in surprise as all the scents of the forest filled his nostrils. He began to back up slowly and tucked his tail in between his legs.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening!"

"What can't be happening?"

The voice caught Jake off guard and he spun around to come face to face with a large white cat. The cat appeared to be male and looked rather amused at Jake's panicked expression.

"No. No! I refuse to believe it!" Jake shouted, "I'm a human, and that… that's a cat! I can't understand animals! Just wake up, Jake! Wake up right now!"

The white cat tilted his head to one side.

"Are you… Are you okay? Do you need help? You don't look to good…"

"Of course I'm not okay!" Jake practically screamed at the cat. "I'm a human! I shouldn't understand you, let alone be having a conversation with you **AND **I'm stuck as an animal!"

The cat only looked more confused. "Hu-man? I've never heard of one of those before. Maybe I should take you to Moonfeather, she would know how to help"

_Moonfeather? What kinda strange name is that? _Jake thought, but kept his thoughts silent. If this Moonfeather person could help him out, then maybe she would be able to reverse this process.

"S-Sure. Fine. Whatever." Jake responded, "Take me to Moonfeather".

The white cat flicked his tail and said "Follow me then, and be careful. This place can get pretty dangerous".

Jake followed the white cat on a long and winding path through the forest. The other cat set a fast pace and Jake struggled to keep up, occasionally bumping into trees of tripping over his own tail. When the cat finally came to a stop, Jake was winded and tired. After giving Jake awhile to catch his breath, the cat motioned for Jake to follow him through a clump of bushes.

"Come this way" the white cat said, "The others are wary of strangers, so please don't do anything to offend them"

_Offend whonow? _Jake asked himself. He hadn't been paying attention, so he just nodded and followed the white cat through the bushes. The scent of cat overwhelmed him as he walked, padded actually, into a large clearing. There seemed to be a million cats surrounding him, giving him inquisitive and downright hostile looks.

"Who do you think he is?"

"He looks exhausted?"

"Do you think he's a prisoner?"

The sounds of their voices overwhelmed Jake's ears and all he could do was follow the white cat who had led him here in the first place, but the pair was stopped by an older cat whose fur was as black as night.

"Heronclaw! Why have you brought this trespasser into our camp?" His voice boomed our across the clearing and the murdering of the surrounding cats ceased.

"I apologize, Hawkstar" Heronclaw dipped his head in shame, "But I believe this cat may be sick. He was stumbling into trees and muttering about hu-mans."

Hawkstar narrowed his eyes. "I see. In that case, take him to Moonfeather. He can stay for as long as it takes him to heal".

Heronclaw, the cat who had found Jake, led him to a bush in the far corner of the clearing and motioned for him to enter. Jake slowly made his way into the bush. There was so much to process that his mind felt like it was going to explode, because as soon as he stepped a paw into the bush, he collapsed. His last thought before he closed his eyes was, _well I'm glad this is finally over._


End file.
